sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jikan The Hedgehog
Creation and Original Concept. Jikan The Hedgehog is a different version from my original character named Jikan Haruno, name that is officially use as my main nickname. Backstory and Biography. Jikan The Hedgehog was born in the Planet Earth, Apotos, a peaceful place where he lived until he was 15 years old, then, he moved to Spagonia. One day, the planet Earth started to shatter in may pieces, unleashing the ancient power of darkness, night and destruction, embodied in Dark Gaia, the ancient deity, who rest inside The Earth, accumulating power and energy. That day, when The Earth got destroyed, and that blue hero defeated him, Jikan persecuted Dark Gaia and Light Gaia, in order to defeat Dark Gaia, forever. He did it, saved the Earth in secret and holded those powers around him. When everything ended, Jikan decided to travel around the world, and the whole universe. In his travels, he met a lot of cool people, which turned into his friends. Powers, Skills and Abilities. Chaos Powers. He is able to use every Chaos Powers, also he uses his own Chaos Powers. Those own Chaos Powers are: * Chaos Leakage: Causes an explosion, whose energy is spread omnidirectionally * Chaos Hecatomb: '''Causes an enormus explosiong, as big as a big continent. He only used that Chaos Power in situations that require it. * '''Chaos Web: A web of chaos got form, that traps and absorbs every enemy in the surroundings. * Chaos Abyss: '''An enormus void opens and increases his size gradually. '''Physical. * He is much more faster than light. (if he does his best, he could rivalice with Sonic.) * His stamina is far greater than Dark Gaia's. (Jikan was holding both Dark Gaia and Chip energy.) * His strenght is comparable to Knuckles, maybe stronger. * Last a lot running, in combat, his durability. * His defenses are incredibly strong. (He resisted several attacks from Dark Gaia.) Non physical. * He controls the time and space with total freedom without a Chaos Emerald. * He is able to control the matter in every state. * He has reality warping, far greater than Master Emerald. * He is able to throw elements, like ice, fire, wind, electricity, nature... * Dreams and nightmares manipulation. * Intangibility via his speed. * Ancient Dragon powers. (He travelled to Tamriel, where he killed too many dragons, absorbing their souls. Yes, he is able to use Thu'ums.) * Teleporting to anywhere, anytime. Superforms. Jikan developed his own superform after seeing Super Sonic, by training a lot day by day for 3 years. This superform receives the name of Timeless Jikan, capable of travel by the space-time rift with totally freedom and domain. Timeless Jikan is more or less, 100 times stronger than his base form. Weaknesses If he trust on himself a lot, as usual, a really powerful foe could approach him and that will be an disadvantage for Jikan, because he thinks he is the most powerful living being, which is not true, so that way he could lose a match. Also he is ill to peanuts. He hates them so much. Standart Equipment. * Red Chaos Emerald. * Fake Red Chaos Emerald. * Skyrim's Ice grimoire. * Extreme Gear. Gallery of Images. In the first picture, Jikan is concentrating his reality warping powers, which is really hard. In the second picture, Jikan's hair is slightly different and his eyes aren't gold, that's because he is using/canalizing his element's powers.